Visita
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Un OS entre Roderich y Gilbert; éste después de muchas vistas regulares idénticas y predecibles, le da un giro inesperado que el austriaco no se veía venir. Yaoi pero soft. Austria x Prussia / Roderich x Gilbert. Contado por Rode :3 Disfrútenlo! :3


**Muy buenas tardes a todos; aquí Livia de regreso con los OS de Hetalia :3 Hoy vengo con mi primer intento de Prussia x Austria; usando nombres humanos. Los personajes NO son míos, pero sí las circunstancias en las que los coloco :3 Disfrútenlo**

En las últimas semanas, escenas como estas se habían convertido en habituales entre nosotros. Como cada tarde, tomaba el té en el salón, con el sonido del reloj resonando en el ambiente. Él llevaba varios minutos mirándome fijamente. Aunque mantuviera la vista en la infusión dentro de la taza, sabía que estaba molesto; no necesitaba verlo para saberlo. Mas considerando el escaso temperamento del sujeto en cuestión, no era una sorpresa. Volvió a bufar, desviando sus ojos escarlata a un punto imaginario del cuarto.

Dejé la taza sobre el plato a juego que estaba sobre la mesa ratona entre nosotros y lo miré fijamente, inquiriéndole en silencio el motivo de sus recurrentes e incómodas visitas. Al verlo huir su vista de la mía, mascullando una queja incomprensible, acomodé mis lentes y suspiré.

Callado y retorciéndose en sus propios pensamiento era aún más exasperante que de costumbre.

_-¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Gilbert?- _acabé por trasladar la duda implícita a palabras. Mis nervios comenzaban a crisparse; conociéndolo, lo notaría y…

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿El señorito se pone nervioso con la presencia del awesome yo?-_ me lo restregaría a la cara. Suspiré otra vez; siempre igual. Es en momentos como estos en los que me sorprendo a mí mismo. ¿De verdad estoy esperando que cambie? Debo de estar bromeando.

_-Asumo que no tienes ningún asunto pendiente entonces-_ mejor sacarlo de la casa si no tenía nada que hacer aquí. _-Si me disculpas, estoy ocupado-_ ahora venía el discurso de un mocoso ofendido.

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer echar a ore-sama? Siempre haces lo mismo, señorito; incluso cuando tienes inútiles reuniones con West, sólo a mí me echas-_y ahí estaba; ridículamente predecible.

_-Si no planeas hacer algo con tu tiempo, puedes vaguear solo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer-_me levanté y le di la espalda. Me dirigí a la puerta cuando me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

_-¡Maldita sea, Roderich! Si te digo que esperes y me escuches, hazme caso. Sabes que si el awesome yo lo dice, es importante-_ escupió las palabras en un arranque de ira.

_-¿Qué quieres? Te escucho…-_era ahora cuando me salía con alguna ridícula amenaza de invasión o semejante. Pero sólo hubo silencio. Volteé, incrédulo, ante mi errado pronóstico.

El albino miraba hacia otro lado, aferrado todavía a mi brazo con fuerza. Hubiera jurado que estaba sonrojado, avergonzado. Mis ojos me debían de estar engañando.

_-Maldito señorito…Mira que empujar al grandioso ore-sama a estos extremos -_masculló con una media sonrisa y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me quede perplejo; esto era demasiado diferentes, más de lo que podía tolerar como para mantenerme impasible. ¿Podría ser que…_-Vuélvete uno conmigo-_

_-Me niego- _¡Maldito idiota! Definitivamente había pasado mucho más tiempo del máximo recomendado con Rusia.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que te niegas?- _increpó, totalmente fuera de sus cabales_- El awesome yo no vino dispuesto a recibir una negativa. Sé que te gusto también, señorito tacaño, así que no debería haber problema ¿no?- _sin darme cuenta, él venía en avance y yo en retroceso, hasta que quedé apresado entre él y la puerta cerrada.

Estaba helado. Esa era una confesión digna de él: metió la pata desde el principio; era un idiota atropellado, sin clase, antiprotocolario. Pero estaba bien, no importaba en absoluto. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ya estaba demasiado cerca como para negar lo que me pasaba.

_-Kesesese…Tenía razón- _confesó con cierto alivio, antes de retomar su infantil y soberbia personalidad_-Aunque era evidente que ore-sama tendría la razón. ¿Cómo no ibas a caer por alguien tan awesome como yo?-_ era tan, tan, tan, TAN idiota.

Iba a protestar, pero las palabras no salían. Pedazo de imbécil ¿Qué lo había demorado tanto en venir a decírmelo? Acabé dibujando una sonrisa mientras él me quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en una mesa cercana a un lado nuestro.

_-Eres un idiota-_ le susurré y sonrió con picardía ante mi insulto; era raro que fuera honesto. Era, sin duda, algo inapropiado e impropio de mí. Pero sabía perfectamente que a él no podía importarle menos.

_-Tendré que castigarte por eso, kesesese- _susurró a escasos centímetros de distancia que anuló unos segundos después con un beso nada amable ni delicado. Era una sensación tan…avasalladora y adictiva; tanto así que cuando quiso profundizarlo no ejercí resistencia alguna.

Conforme con el resultado, dejó mi boca como para que respirase y se entretuvo con mis orejas, mi cuello y de nuevo con mis labios. Siempre con desesperación y lujuria; y con cierta torpeza y atropello, dignos de él.

No había nada que hacerle, era así y, mal me pese, así me gusta. No estaba pensando con claridad y ya había perdido el control. Le había echado los brazos al cuello y lo correspondía como podía, preso de la misma desesperación que él. Por un momento, me había olvidado por completo del mundo.

Hasta que golpearon la puerta.

_-Roderich-sama ¿Ha terminado ya su té?- _la voz de la húngara me trajo de vuelta como un baldazo de agua fría. Por instinto empujé a Gilbert que me miró molesto, insatisfecho.

En una milésima de segundo, preso del pánico, nos había devuelto a nuestros lugares originales en la sala y le pedí, con ojos algo suplicantes, que no dijera nada. Él sonrió con picardía mientras desviaba la vista, divertido.

Elizabetha entró con su típica sonrisa mientras cerré los ojos con mi típica expresión seria, buscando alivianar mi pulso y el probable sonrojo de mi rostro, a la par que cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho. Por la risita del albino asumí que la castaña desviaba la mirada de mí a él y en el camino inverso. Se alejó con una risilla tonta.

_-Roderich-sama, sus lentes están aquí-_ dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, deteniéndose unos segundos_- Y le recomiendo subir el cuello de su camisa-_ agregó para luego salir y dejar la sala. Gilbert estaba al borde la carcajada limpia, con Gilbird sobre su cabeza. Me acerqué al espejo más cercano para comprobar que, en efecto, en mi cuello había una visible marca roja, delatadora de los acontecimientos recientes.

_-¡Largo de aquí!- _le reñí casi a los gritos mientras él estallaba a carcajadas y escapaba por la ventana, ya que estábamos en la plata baja.

_-Volveré mañana, señorito. Kesesese- _salió corriendo por el jardín antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, con una sonrisa infantil totalmente feliz y despreocupada. Típico de ese imbécil.

Pero, para ser sincero, no podía esperar a que volviera.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Necesitaría algún review en opinión sobre mi focalización en Austria; nunca había intentado y quedé curiosa de cómo quedó. Saludos con cariño**

**Livia-san **


End file.
